


Grumps Requests!

by softwarediscs



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwarediscs/pseuds/softwarediscs
Summary: Comment any Game Grumps Fanfic requests here and I'll do my best! Not a guarantee I'll choose yours, depending on how many/what I get, however. I'm looking for a chance to get in more writing experience. (:





	Grumps Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my new tumblr where I'll keep everyone updated! @ software-discs (: Thank you!!

Hello! I'm looking to write some Game Grumps requests, so send 'em in. I love to write ship requests the most but anything is good, as long as it isn't like, illegal or something. So yeah! Go right ahead and comment and I'll check out your request. I'm not promising I'll do all of them, but I'd love to see what you'd like and try it. NSFW is allowed, and my favorite ship is egobang, so I may be better at writing that one, just a heads up. I know the only thing I've ever posted is suuper short, but I need more experience writing and more skill lmao.

 

xoxo Eli


End file.
